In The Library
by eatingmania
Summary: In a library, after hours, up against the bookshelves. Arthur's worried they'll get caught, Eames has other things on his mind.  fill for inception kink over at lj.


Arthur sometimes hated his job because it included staying in the public library until one in the morning. He loosened his tie, put his pen down and stared at the rows of books in front of him. He was lost in his own thoughts until he heard the echo of his pen dropping on the floor and bent down to pick it up. By the time he sat back up, there was Eames standing close behind him.

"It's one in the morning darling, what are you still doing here?" Whispered Eames who had both hands massaging on Arthur's shoulders.

"Hmmm, research. And how did you get in, it's locked," murmured Arthur who closed his eyes, sat back and relaxed into Eames's touch.

"I'm better than a thief, remember?" By now, Eames was trailing kisses from the top of Arthur's head down to his cheek down to his collar bone. Hands were travelling to the front of his three piece suit towards the buttons.

"Eames, we're at a public library," resisted Arthur.

"So," as Eames continued to unbutton the vest.

"People might see. And it echoes," Eames stopped what he was doing and grabbed the nearest borrowed book on the table and planted a kiss on Arthur's lips.

"I'll return this and _you_ get your stuff ready,"

Arthur barely had time to return the kiss before Eames was off. He smiled to himself; maybe for once Eames did do what he was told to do. But it was not before long when he heard Eames's voice from down the hall.

"Arthur darling, where does this go?" Arthur turned around and saw Eames's head pop out from the side of a bookshelf, four bookshelves down.

Arthur sighed, so much for help. So he picked up his suitcase and walked towards Eames. He was genuinely surprised when they were actually standing in the correct isle and when he was about to confront Eames about their situation, he got pushed against the bookshelf. A wet tongue was nudging its way into his mouth and Arthur could not help but to oblige. Wrapping his arms Eames's neck and tilted his head for a better angle when Eames started to unbutton his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Panted Arthur, who pulled away from the kiss but was soon attacked by Eames again.

"Trying to sex you up," responded Eames like it was the most normal thing in the world, who was now planted butterfly kisses down Arthur's shoulders.

Arthur took a hold of Eames's hands firmly and lowered his voice,  
"Are you insane, we are in a library. This is not a place to-"

Ignoring Arthur's words, Eames wriggled his arms away from Arthur's clutch and continued his aim to get Arthur naked. He was about to take Arthur's shirt and jacket off when more protest came.

"Eames, people might see us," Arthur was almost whispering. Eames bit down gently on his collarbone and maneuvered his hand to where Arthur's crotch was and gave it a little squeeze. A hitch in Arthur's voice was rewarded.

"It's one thirty in the morning love, why are you whispering? _No one_ is going to be here and no one _will_ be here for at least a couple of hours," smirked Eames before taking his shirt off and press himself fully against Arthur.

All Arthur could do right now was make himself comfortable against the bookshelves; the shelves were digging into his back rather uncomfortably. Eames took this time to ravish Arthur's lips, with one hand on his jaw and the other one on the shelf. He was pulling on Arthur's bottom lip with his teeth as well as sucking on his tongue, his hips grinding their growing erections together. Arthur himself was trying to suppress the moans that seems to come running out of his throat, he soon settled his arms across Eames's shoulders and lower back but somehow they ended up at the hem of Eames's pants. He was about to unbuckle them when a rush of blaring traffic echoed from the street with squeaking tires and sirens.

Arthur stopped and mumbled against Eames's lips,  
"What if the cleaners come or the police for a routine search or-" Eames put a finger to his swollen lips and said,

"You say one more word about this and I'm gagging you," Arthur froze, he was not sure if he was turned on by that thought or not but they were quickly interrupted when Eames had managed to be on his knees and was mouthing his erection through his boxers. He had no recollection of how his pants came to pool at his ankles.

Eames held on to Arthur's thighs for support and hummed for a while before licking and biting his way up to Arthur's stomach and nipples, Arthur took this chance and quickly pulled his own boxers down and forced Eames to go back down. Happy to follow the trail, Eames was now sucking on the head and tonguing the slit. His right hand was tugging on the base of Arthur's shaft while his left hand was getting a hold of that ass and kneading it. Arthur leaned his head back on the bookshelf and supported his weight with one hand on the shelf and forced Eames to deeper with the other. His hips were buckling without order towards Eames's mouth when Eames stopped and pulled back.

"Fuck Eames," panted Arthur. "You are not stopping now," he was about to grab Eames's head back towards his leaking erection when Eames stood up and forcefully turned Arthur around and shoved two fingers in his mouth.

"No, I'm just going to fuck you," and with that Eames started to trail his other hand down Arthur's spine and lower. Those ghostly touches just got Arthur sucking harder those two fingers and it was not before long those two fingers were at Arthur's entrance. At first Eames pushed in one finger slowly and soon the other one followed as they stretched Arthur ready. Arthur's breathing was getting heavier and more frequent and when Eames managed to twist his fingers past the sweet spot, Arthur could not help but reached down to stroke his erection to the pace Eames's fingers were moving in and out. But before Arthur could get more than three strokes, Eames grabbed his hands back up to the shelf level to his shoulders and laced their hands together before starting to push in his aching member inside Arthur.

Arthur gave out a cry when Eames thrust into him hard against the bookshelf and could not help to shiver when Eames started to dirty talk into his ears. Something about him in a suit and being 'all vulnerable underneath him' and 'begging like some-'...

"Come on Eames," heaved Arthur, "oh god. Please touch me, Eames..." Eames did not say anything but grunted and pulled Arthur's head back for a deep kiss before giving his erection the attention it needs.

Arthur could feel his own orgasm building up as he gripped onto the shelves tighter; Eames was not far behind as he sped up his pace thrusting in and out of Arthur. By the time they were both well spent, Eames slowly pulled out of Arthur and planted soft kisses across his shoulder blades and snuggled his chin where Arthur's neck and shoulders met. Arthur leaned back and closed his eyes for a while before saying,

"I can feel your stubble,"

"Hmmmm," Eames continued to rub his cheeks against Arthur.

"It's like sand paper,"

"And you love it, love."

Eames gave Arthur one more peck on the cheek before starting to peel himself away to gather his clothes.


End file.
